What Goes Around Comes Around
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: co wrtten with cameronchick When a old firned o Jeff's come to visit before she starts her new job trouble happens between Shannon and her becasue of something that happened in the past. But could they just be fighting how they really feel about eachother
1. Storm Chasers

_Hello my favorite people in the whole world. I have started yet another story but this one is co-written with Cameronchick and this will not be about Taker or Kane. So I'm sorry but they are too tied up with Dark right now to give me some of their time. Anyways we own nothing but Storm Chase and anyone else you don't know. That's right people this will be about our favorite reject and maybe a background story involved our favorite ECW Champion Mattie. Luv You All!!!_

_Storm Chase - 29_

_First chapter written by Cameronchick Enjoy_

**Cameron, NC...**

Jeff Hardy pulled his corvette up in front of his Brother Matt's house. After being on the road all week all he wanted to do was spend time with his girl Beth and rest his aching bones. He smiled as he let himself into the house calling "Lucy I'm home!" in the best Ricky Ricardo impersonation he could pull off.

"In here Ricky," Beth called from the kitchen. "Wait till you see the surprise I have for you!"

"It better be you, naked and waiting," he called back as he walked through the house. "I know I've been waiting all week to nail..." His voice trailed off as he stared at the two women sitting in front of him, holding their laughter in. "Damn Beth, a three-some! How did you know what I always wanted!"

"Shove it Jeffro," Beth said as she got up to hug and kiss her man. "How do you like your surprise?"

Jeff looked at the other woman still sitting down. He ran his hand under his chin as if thinking about the situation. "It's a nice surprise. It would be even better if someone got their fat ass out the chair and came over here to give me some sugar."

The girl laughed loudly as she leapt out of the chair and into his arms planting a smacking kiss on his cheek. Jeff leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you Sugar."

"I missed you too Nero," she replied with a sigh of contentment. Lord knows she missed her friend.

"Are you sure you two never hooked up," Beth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff released his friend and pulled Beth into his arms. "You know I only have eyes for you but if you wanted her to join us I wouldn't say no!"

Both women slapped Jeff's arms as they all laughed. Beth kissed Jeff on the lips once again. "You two talk; I am going to go run some errands quickly. Be sure to keep it in your pants though stud!"

"Yes dear," Jeff replied as he slapped her on the ass causing her to jump and grumble. Jeff gestured for them to sit at the table. He looked over his friend once again. "Damn, Storm Chase is sitting here in my brother's kitchen looking fit as a fiddle but for some reason couldn't pick up the phone in the last year to call her friend, hell the best roommate she ever had. What's the story Storm?"

Storm looked down at her hands and then back into her friends eyes. "There was so much happening then Nero. If it makes you feel any better, you are the first person from our group that I've talked to since leaving TNA."

Storm had met Jeff when she was working behind the scenes at TNA Wrestling. She was a production tech that he had befriended one night while hanging in the rafters when he had first started there. For some reason, they had just clicked. When Jeff got tired of staying in a hotel when he had tapings she gladly offered her spare room to her friend. Beth had even come and stayed allowing Storm to develop a friendship with her as well.

When Jeff left TNA they had kept in touch for a while. But things happened and when shit turned sour in TNA and she left, she basically dropped off the face off the earth.

"Earth to Sugar," Jeff said waving a hand her face. "Where did you go and can I come next time?"

Storm laughed. "Sorry Nero, just thinking back to when I met you is all. It's been rough and I've missed my best guy a ton." Jeff pulled Storm into a hug as her eyes began to mist over.

"Want to tell me about it," Jeff asked concerned. In the time he had known Storm, he had never seen her cry tears of sorrow. It unnerved him.

"I will Nero," Storm said wiping her eyes. "I just can't yet. It took a lot for me to come here so let's just enjoy our time together Mr. WWE star."

Jeff was glad to see the twinkle back in her eye. He promised himself he will get to the bottom of what was bothering her. "I'm only a star if that's how the fans see me sugar." Popping up off the chair, Jeff stretched. "What do you say we go for a walk?"

"Sounds like a plan," Storm said getting up and linking her arms through his. As they walked out the front door another car pulled up in front of the house.

"I'm telling," Matt called as he scrambled out of the car.

"Telling what Mattie," Jeff asked with a smile.

"That you are storm chasing again," Matt said with a smile as Storm groaned at the phrase he loved to use around her. "Get over here and give me some love!"

Storm walked to Mattie and held out her hand as if she expected him to shake it. Matt raised a brow to her as he clasped her hand and swung her into a big hug. Giggling as Matt placed her back on her feet, "Damn you Hardy's know how to welcome a girl!"

"Southern charm just oozes from us sweetie," Matt said patting her cheek. "Now, not that I mind, but what the hell are you doing here?"

Storm looked at Jeff and smiled. "I needed my Nero fix. I haven't had one in ever so long," she said with a pout.

"And whose fault is that," Jeff asked with wry smile.

"Mine," Storm said pouting again. "I was also hoping my favorite inked up buddy would be interested in taking me for a new tattoo."

"Do you really need another one," Matt whined.

"Leave her alone," Jeff said pushing his brother playfully. "There is nothing wrong with expressing yourself through art." He turned to Storm. "When do you want to go and what do you want to get?"

"I'm here for a few days until I start my new job," she said smiling. "So whenever. I was thinking about something with dates."

Jeff looked her over as she got a faraway look in her eye. He shared a look with Matt who saw the same thing.

"Still want to go for that walk," Jeff asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Nah," Storm said shaking her head. "I'd rather go back inside and hang with the coolest tag team I know. You think Edge and Christian could make it here fast?" She winked and ran as Matt began to chase her inside falling into an old routine.

_As much as things change, some things always stay the same,_ Jeff thought as he followed them inside.


	2. Late Night Nightmare

_A/N: A nice guy in the hotel room beside me allowed me to use his computer so I can post this chapter and maybe I can talk him inot another few minutes for another chapter on Revenge. If not it will be sometime next week. So Luv you all and Read and Review of course it's nice to see what you hink about what we write. Luv Sin!!!_

"Say it! Storm you better say it or you will die laughing!" Matt shouted as he tickled her on her sides.

Storm laughed even after he stopped so she could say it. "The Hardy Boys are now and will forever be the greatest Tag Team in the history of wrestling of any kind."

"Thank you. See it wasn't that hard now was it?" He asked as he got off her and helped pull her up.

"You have no idea." She said before she pushed him out of her way and raced towards Jeff. "Jeff, protect me!!!"

"I don't think so." He said with an evil smile.

Storm stopped halfway between the brothers and looked at both of them once before she jumped over the couch and raced out of the living room into the kitchen and then out the door. They both raced after her with the same look on their faces. "Looks like we are both storm chasing now."

"Looks like it." Matt said as they rushed outside in time to see her disappear in the woods.

They both laughed as they split up and headed into the woods in different places. Storm wasn't stupid and knew that they would do something so she decided that if she went high they wouldn't think to look for her there. So she waited until she found a tree that was really tall and the leaves were thick so they would hide her. When she found it she took a running jump and grabbed the branch closest to the ground and walked up the trunk until she was on it. Then she climbed up the tree until she knew that she was covered and leaned back and waited to hear them after her.

"Where the hell is she?" Matt asked himself as he walked through the woods. There was no way in hell they lost her like this. They knew these woods like the back of their hands and he knew that Jeff hadn't found yet. He would hear her screaming by now.

He should have known that Storm would be hard to get but he didn't think that she would be able to lose them in their own back yard. But it looks like that was what she had done and he didn't even know how she did. "Come out; come out where ever you are Storm."

Storm held in her giggle as he passed under her. She didn't want him to look up because she knew that he would be able to find her if he did. It took a few minutes but Jeff walked under her and she smiled as she waited five minutes before she climbed out down and ran the way she had come.

When Beth came back Storm was sitting in Matt's chair watching TV and neither Hardy was there but both of their cars were there. "Where are they Storm?"

She looked at her with a shit eating grin. "They are in the woods looking for me they have been there for an hour now. I don't remember their cell numbers so I didn't call them. I figured they would give up soon."

"They might think that you got lost." Beth said and they both busted out laughing.

"It seems they have forgotten that I spent more time here in five years then I did at home when I wasn't working. It's sad." She said as she got up to help her with the bags.

"You get to cook because when they get back they will want to kill you and we both know they love your cooking. There will be no way they will be mad at you if they came home to a meal you cooked." Beth said as they headed into the kitchen.

An hour later...

Jeff and Matt dragged themselves into the house to be greeted by two beers and the smell of Storms cooking. Instantly they got pissed but then they looked at the food that was on the table and the anger melted away. "I could get use to coming home to this."

"I could to." Jeff said and got a slap in the back of his head from Beth as she walked into the kitchen.

"I meant to the food." He said as he rubbed his head.

"I know what you meant." Beth said to him as she helped carry the last of the food to the table.

"Go wash up boys I made all of your favorites." Storm called from the dining room.

After everyone ate and talked Matt showed Storm to her room and hugged her good night. "So what is this new job of yours?"

"You'll see." She said before she closed the door and went to the bathroom that he put in just for her when she had stayed there for three months for vacation.

After a shower she went to bed and sighed as she closed her eyes. _Please not tonight._

_She was walking down the hallway as she checked on everything before the show. Times like this she always felt in control. But she felt the difference tonight and she didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew was it wasn't going to be good. _

_"Miss Chase I think you need to take a look at this." One of her lackeys called from behind her._

_She spun around and rushed to him. Something in his voice had told her that it was bad. When she walked into the locker room blood was everywhere and Shannon was lying in the middle of the mess not breathing. "Call 911 now!!!"_

_He rushed out of the room and she knelt beside him to check his pulse. When she got near his neck his hand shot up and grabbed her arm. "You should have seen the look on your face!!!"_

_She pulled away from him as her breath caught in her throat and she doubled over in pain. "Storm?"_

_She glared back up to him as another way of pain hit her. It was then when she realized what was happening she was having a heart attack. Or it felt that way. But when she looked down she saw a piece of metal that had been lying in Shannon's hand when she kneeled next to him and when he reached up it had stabbed her in the gut. Now there was real blood mixing with the fake blood on the floor as she fell backwards on the floor she said one word. "Asshole."_

Storm woke up holding her belly as the tears slid down her face. It pissed her off that the nightmares wouldn't leave her alone. TNA didn't even do anything about it. All they did was have her sign something that gave her four hundred grand and kept it all out of the paper when she drugged out of her mind in the hospital. They let her go and kept Shannon after all that. No one knew about it. No one would even know about it because of that paper that she signed when she was drugged.

She got out of bed and made her way to that bathroom to wash her face. She didn't know what Jeff was standing just outside his door and watching her. He had heard her scream and it sounded like it was in pain. That really got to him because Storm wasn't like that. He knew that whatever she wasn't telling him was huge and it hurt her badly. Plus he wanted to know about this job that she was getting. She hasn't even told him where she was going to work.

"Hey Storm you ok?" He asked and watched as she jumped three feet off the floor.

"I'm fine just a nightmare. I' thinking about hitting the kitchen for some hot coco. You want some?" She asked after she got of the scare.

"Yeah I think that I will and we will talk about that nightmare you had." He said to her.

"Hard to do when I don't remember it." She lied before she headed down the stairs.

"You are a really terrible lair." He called to her.

"No you are just looking for something that isn't there Jeff." She called back up to him as he headed down the stairs.

He shook his head because he knew that he wouldn't be getting anything from her after that comment. "I just wish you would let me in. You still haven't told me why you disappeared for a year."

"I will when the time is right." She said to him as he entered the kitchen as she looked through the cabinets.

"Just sit down I will get you some coco." Jeff said to her after she looked in three cabinets.

"You are mad at me because I won't tell you. I'm sorry. I'm still dealing with it myself and until I done dealing with it no one is going to know. You should know that about me by now. You know me better than most." She said as she sat down at the counter.

"I don't know if I even know you anymore. There is something very different about you. Usually you rush to tell me about your new job and you haven't even told me who you are working for or why you even took a new job. I didn't even know that you didn't work for TNA anymore." He said as he started to make them some hot coco.

"I know but I will just now isn't the right time. I just want to spend some fun time with my favorite roommate." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything right?" He asked her after a few minutes of her silence.

"I know that Jeff but telling you is the problem because I don't even know how to put it into words. Why can't you see that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"All I see is my best friend looking at me in pain and she won't even tell me what happened to put her in pain. I'm sorry girl I really am but I can see the pain and I can see how you have changed. I can't just let that go." He said to her.

"You don't know the pain I have gone through so don't even play that card with me Nero. Don't think you can use that against me. Just let it go and I will tell you when I'm able. That's all I got for you and if you can't then I will leave tomorrow." She said as she stood up to walk out of the kitchen.

Jeff rushed towards her and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry I shouldn't push you. I know that you always tell me everything and now you aren't telling me anything. I'm just really worried about you."

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed as she snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I always feel safe with you and I want to feel safe right now Jeff and as for the new job you will be seeing soon. After all it is on TV."

Jeff smiled into her hair and pulled her as close as he could just to let her feel as safe as she wanted to.

**Later that day...**

Matt watched as Storm dove into his pool and he shook his head only she would swim in a tee and cut off shorts. He didn't buy that she didn't bring a suit she always had one here and he knew that it still was but he let her get away with it for right now. But soon he would be having a talk with her.

"What are you looking at?" Beth asked from behind him.

"Storm." He said to her.

"Still have that crush I see." She said to him.

"No not really she is like my little sister and she is hurting. I'm just worried about her." Matt said as he turned around to face her.

"So is Jeff. I really don't like it when both Hardys are worried about the same person." Beth said to him.

"Has anyone told Shannon that Jeff was bringing someone new for a tattoo today?" Matt asked her.

"No we want it to be a surprise after all he had a bigger crush on her than you did." Beth said with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are trying to play match maker?" Matt asked her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about. That is Jeff." Beth said as she tried to place a innocent look on her face.

"Innocent just doesn't look innocent on you Beth." Matt said with a laugh.


	3. Seen A Ghost

_Sin: Wow Cam this is a great chapter!!! Love it!!! Read and Review blast us if you want to it doesn't matter they will be used to set Santino on fire!!! Ha Ha!!_

_AN: Here's another chapter. Please let us know what you all think. Luv cam_

**Chapter 3**

**Later that afternoon...**

Jeff pulled to a stop in front of Gas Chamber Ink. He smiled as Beth and Storm shared a laugh in the backseat. He really did miss his friend and after last night it was great to hear her laugh.

"Come on guys we are here," he said as he opened the door and popped his seat as they got out.

"Sure you don't want to get a tat Mattie," Storm asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Let me think," Matt said as he paused pretending to think about her suggestion. "No. One day I will, but today is not that day. Are you sure you need another one?"

Storm giggled as Matt twirled her around looking at her visible ink. She wasn't as bad as his brother but she could get there very easily. She could even get as bad as Shannon.

"My ink expresses who I am," Storm said lifting her pants leg showing the boys and Beth her Hardy logo that was over a heart on her calf. "I had this one done six months ago so I would always have my guys in my heart."

Jeff looked at her and wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek. "You ass," she said as she went to swat him. Jeff ran ahead of her and headed into the shop.

Storm walked in and looked around appreciatively as the boys and Beth said hi to everyone they knew.

"Boss around," Matt asked.

"He's at the store," Shane replied. "He should be back any minute."

"Cool," Matt said as he looked over at Storm and Beth as they checked out the piercing jewelry.

"Looking for a new piece," Jeff asked as he and Matt joined them.

"No," Storm said softly. She hadn't worn anything since her accident.

"Hey guys," Shane called. "Check out these pics from the last convention." Matt, Jeff and Beth walked over leaving Storm bent over the counter. A few moments later the bell rung at the door letting them know someone knew came in.

Shannon walked in and waved to his friends. His brow rose appreciatively at the fine ass that was currently bent over his counter.

"Hey baby, if you like what you see, I'm sure we could take care of it today," Shannon drawled behind her.

Storms heart caught in her throat. She fought the taste of bile that rose in her. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice she heard in her nightmares every night for the last year. She knew she was going to have to see him eventually but it was too soon. Channeling everything she was taught over the past year she pulled herself back into control, her face became like stone. She turned around and faced her fear.

"I don't think I will be having anything done," she said and she walked out of the shop.

Jeff and Matt had looked over when Shannon had come in. Beth had also been interested in seeing Shannon with his past crush and had watched as well. None of them had expected the icy expression on Storm's face or the deathly pale complexion that fell on Shannon's when he realized who he was talking to.

Jeff looked at Shannon as he followed Storm outside.

"What happened," Beth asked quietly touching Shannon's arm noticing his shiver at that touch.

"Just taken by surprise," Shannon said when he was able to talk again. He had never expected to see her again. He had tried for the past year to find her, to apologize, but he couldn't. She had in essence disappeared.

"Dude, that was not surprise," Matt said still in a bit of shock himself. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

Shannon walked to the window and looked out at Storm cradled in Jeff's arms as they sat on the curb. "I feel like I did."

**Outside...**

Storm needed to leave that shop. She didn't trust her control. She felt Jeff behind her. Without meaning to she just plopped down on the curb. Jeff sat behind her wrapping her in his arms. Her face felt wet. It was sunny out, she couldn't understand why or how, and then she realized she was crying.

"Tell me what happened pretty girl," Jeff asked as softly as possible. His heart broke as she began sobbing in his arms. His Storm was not a crier. She sure as hell did not sob in the street. "Come on sweetie, tell Nero what's wrong."

"I can't," she sobbed out jaggedly. "Please take me home."

"Okay, Sugar," he looked up and saw that Matt and Beth were now outside as well. "We are going to head home guys." He lifted Storm off the ground. He realized how light she was. He knew she looked like she had been working out but she had lost a lot of weight. "Matt could you please drive, I'm going to sit in the back with my girl here."

Matt nodded as Beth rushed to open the door. They both looked at each other wondering what had dissolved their friend to this state.

**Matt's house...**

Matt and Beth sat downstairs as Jeff lay on Storm's bed with her wrapped in his arms. She had finally cried herself to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and untangled himself from her arms.

Matt and Beth looked up as they heard him come down the stairs.

"Did she tell you anything," Beth asked as he sat down next to her.

"No," Jeff replied wearily. "Did Shannon say anything to you?"

"No," Matt said shaking his head. "He just said he felt like he saw a ghost. I just don't get it. She's been fine this whole time. One minute with Shannon and she's a mess. What happened?"

Jeff let go of a deep sigh. "She wasn't fine last night." Matt and Beth looked at him in surprise. "You both sleep like the dead, I don't. She had a nightmare last night. Her scream woke me up. I think she's putting on a pretty good 'I'm great guys' face but she isn't. She told me she had some things to work out for herself and when she was ready she would talk to me."

Beth rubbed his back as his shoulders sagged. She knew how much his friend's pain hurt her love. She also felt that Storm was a sister and couldn't stand to see her in so much pain.

"I say we call Reject," Matt said. "He knows something. They each had a bad reaction to the other. He's got to know." Matt grabbed his cell calling Shannon. He grunted when he was sent straight to voicemail. "Hey Shan, its Matt. Call me dude."

**Gas Chamber...**

Shannon sat in his office. In his hand was a picture that he had looked at every day for the last year. It was of him, Jeff and Storm when they were in TNA. Storm sat between the two of them but her eyes were on Shannon as his were on hers. Someone had taken it candidly and had printed it for him. God, they were so happy. Who knew it was only a matter of time before he wrecked it?

He threw his stapler at the wall. Why did he have to be such an ass? It was supposed to be a joke. He never wanted anyone to get hurt. He figured she would be upset, he could surprise her and all would be cool. He never meant to hurt her.

TNA management made him sign a paper never speaking of the incident. He tried to visit her in the hospital but no one was allowed to see her. Hell, as far as TNA was concerned, she just left the company. No one knew she was hurt. If Dixie hadn't been the first person Shannon saw when trying to get help maybe things would be different.

He did try to find her after she disappeared from the hospital but no one knew where she went. He knew Jeff was going crazy looking for her as well but there was no way he was going to let on that he needed to find her too.

This time his scissors bounced off the wall when he threw them. What the hell was she doing here now? Why didn't Jeff tell him she was back? Then again, why would he?

Shannon looked at his cell phone. He had voicemail. He knew it was from his friends wanting to know what happened. But how could he tell them, he almost killed her for the sake of a joke?

**Matt's house...**

The three of them kept vigil downstairs silently. No one had anything to say. Beth stroked Jeff's head as he rested it in her lap. He flew up as he heard the first scream. Before Matt and Beth could move he was already half way up the stairs. He ran into Storm's room and saw her thrashing in the bed.

"Wake up Sugar," he said gently trying to touch her only to get pushed. "Sugar its Nero, you are safe." He tried to be as reassuring as possible. He gasped as he looked down. Her shirt and ridden up and there was an ugly, jagged scar that ran across her middle. "What happened to you," Jeff asked as her movements slowed down as she began to come out of the dream. Taking a chance he climbed back into her bed and pulled her into his arms. He gently pushed her shirt down before Matt or Beth, no in the room, could see anything.

"Nero," a voice asked sleepily.

"Yes, Sugar, it's just me." Jeff was trying to be as calming as possible. "You gave us a bit of a scare."

Storm looked up into his eyes, seeing the concern etched there. She also saw the terror in Matt and Beth's eyes. "I'm so sorry," she cried burying her head into his chest. She felt the bed dip as Matt crawled in behind her pulling her into his arms.

"Damn girl, can you scream," he said into her ear trying to lighten her up a bit. "I think you gave me my first grey hair."

"Your first," Beth said crawling in behind Jeff. "What was that box of Just for Men I found in the bathroom for?"

Jeff started laughing as Matt tried to reach over him and Storm to get at Beth. He looked into Storms eyes seeing the mirth in them. _Its ok,_ he mouthed to her.

"Yeah Matt," Storm said slowly. Her mouth was dry from all her crying. "Do the carpets match the drapes?"

"That's it," Matt roared. He reached over Jeff and pulled a giggling Beth over him. Both girls were now between the boys. Matt started tickling both of them.

"Save us Nero," Storm called out as she laughed. Jeff had just moved over as his girls were being punished by his brother. Finally sensing they had enough, he reached over and shoved Matt to the floor.

"Ow," Matt rubbing his backside as he climbed back in the bed.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes until Storm started laughing. Puzzled Beth turned her head to her. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about all the woman in the world right now that would chew their right arms off to be in bed with the Hardy boys."

Beth started laughing as the boys groaned.

"Well, I've always wanted to try new things," Jeff said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at both girls as he leaned over them.

"Hardy, you couldn't handle us," Storm said throwing an arm over Matt and resting her head against his chest. Within minutes her eyes were closed.

Matt looked at Jeff. _She needs to talk,_ he mouthed. Jeff nodded. He knew she needed to talk to them but he was terrified about what she would tell them and about how Shannon was involved.

With a sigh he laid his head down as Beth curled up into him. Within moments all three were asleep.


	4. Don't Come Near Her Moore

_Sorry it took so long putting this capther up but here it is I hope all of you enjoy it. Luv Sin and cameronchick!!!_

Storm woke up with three bodies wrapped around her and realized that for the first time in a year she didn't have a nightmare. She didn't cry out his name and she didn't relive the hell that she had been put through. "Morning beautiful."

Storm looked up and saw that Matt was staring down at her. "Good morning handsome."

"Why don't we go to the beach?" He asked her.

"I think that will be awesome. You know me man I love to swim." She said to him.

"Bring the swimsuit I bought for you yesterday. I know that it will look great on you." He said as she sat up and looked away from him.

"I'll think about it. So what do you think about a homemade breakfast?" Storm asked him quickly changing the subject.

"Dear god will you marry me?" Matt asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are just after me for my cooking." She said as she crawled over him and rolled onto the floor.

"Is that so bad?" He asked as he sat up and offered her his hand.

"Yes." She said as she let him pull her up.

"Too bad." He said to her as he lifted her up and threw her onto his shoulder making her squeal in turn waking Jeff up as he walked them out of the room.

Jeff shook his head and closed his eyes again before falling back to sleep within seconds. After a while he woke up to wonderful smells and knew that she was cooking them breakfast. A few minutes later Matt walked in and pushed him off the bed and he dragged Beth with him. Matt was trying not to fall down from laughing so hard at them. Beth glared at him as she tried to get up. "What the hell was that for?"

"Breakfast is ready." He said to her.

"Tell me that Storm cooked or I'm going out to eat." Beth said to him as she got up and bent to help Jeff up.

"I wouldn't cook for you two anyways. You never cook for me." He said to her.

Storm was sitting at the table and everyone had a cup of coffee by their plate

**Shannon**

He knew that he shouldn't do this but he had to talk to her. Though he didn't know what he was going to say it didn't mattered. All that mattered was talking to her. He wanted to explain. He wanted her to know he didn't mean it. It was a year late but it should count for something. So when he pulled into Matt's yard he turned off his car and got out. Half way up to the front door Matt came out and looked at him. "You aren't going in there Shannon."

"I need to talk to her Matt. I have to speak to her." He said to him.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Matt asked him.

"She really didn't tell you did she?" Shannon asked still shocked that she didn't.

"Tell us what Shannon?" Matt growled at him.

"I can't tell you Matt. I'm sorry but I can't. I need to tell her something though." Shannon said looking at him.

"NO!" Jeff growled from behind Matt.

Shannon looked at him and he looked ready to kill. "What is this all about Shannon? What do you know that we don't and does it have to do with that nasty scar on her gut?"

Shannon couldn't say anything to him. "He can't talk about it. He can't tell anyone that wasn't a part of it. Isn't that right Shannon?"

Shannon looked up to see Storm staring at him with hate filled eyes. "Yes."

"Funny huh? How they are your best friends and they don't even know what you did. Tell them Shannon. Tell Jeff and Matt just what you did." Storm growled to him before she raced back inside.

Shannon went to go after her but Matt and Jeff both stood in his way. "Stay the hell away from her Moore or you'll find out how a real twist of fate feels."

Shannon sighed and took off towards his car. Then he turned around and looked at them. "You won't always be there Hardy Boys and I will talk to her. She needs to know a few things. But I will wait and bide my time because I know you won't always be there."

Jeff went to go after him but Matt held him back. "Just leave Moore or you will be the one hurt today."

Shannon got into his car and left before Matt let him go. Shannon knew that there was going to be no way that he would be talking to her anytime soon. But he prayed that they would be gone soon so he could talk to her. He had to tell her just how he felt. What he always wanted from her. Even if it meant him dying too.

**Storm**

When Jeff and Matt walked back into the house she could tell that they were ready to kill him. He hadn't even told them what he done and they wanted to kill him. Could she tell them knowing that they might just kill him? Did she want him dead? She really didn't know but she knew that no matter what she wasn't telling them until they were away from him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She lied to him but he didn't call it out. If she had to pretend that she was fine to let it go for now then he would let that happen. "So... Where are you going to be working at?"

"Thewwebackstage!!!" She said in a rush and all three of them looked at her like she was crazy until Jeff smiled and jumped on her.

"You are going to be working with us?" He asked happily.

"It was going to be a surprise but you guys wouldn't let it go." She said as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Good now I have eyes out on the road with them." Beth said with a huge smile.

"I don't know Beth. Jeff likes to Storm Chase." Matt said and Storm flipped him off.

"So do you brother." Jeff called to him.

"Doing both the Hardy's god I'm doing every fangirl's dream." She said before Jeff started to blow on her neck.

"STOP!!!" She cried out as she tried not to laugh.

"Nope." Jeff said before he went for the other side but she blocked him.

"You are just no fun now." Jeff said with a pout.

"Bite Me Nero!" She said before she realized what she had said and tried to get away from him.

"Don't you even do... OW!!! You are so dead Jeff." She screamed after he bit her on her butt and then raced out of the living room.

Storm jumped up rubbing her ass before she took off after him. Matt and Beth looked at each other and shook their heads. "Glad you'll have to deal with those two more then I will."

"Do you think that they ever slept together?" Matt asked her.

"No. Storm loves him like a brother. I know that I just like picking on them. Why have you slept with her?" Beth asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I wish. Jeff told me her ex told him that she was a freak. You know me I love me a freak." He said with a sick smile.

"Don't worry Mattie. I'll get you a freak on your own." Storm said as she walked in dragging Jeff behind her on a leash.

"How did you do that?" Beth asked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Here you go sister enjoy. Come on Mattie let's go find you a Freak and let them get their freak on." Storm said as she handed the leash over to Beth and grabbed Matt's arm at the same time.

Matt looked at his brother and laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing in I were you Matt. You might be next."

Matt turned and looked at Storm in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"You're right I wouldn't you might like it." She said before she raced out to his car. "Come on let's hit the town and go shopping. I need new clothes!!!"

"Fuck!!!" Matt growled and Jeff laughed.

"Don't worry brother I will be." Jeff said before Beth started to drag him out of the room. Matt shook in horror before he walked outside to take Storm wherever she wanted to go.

"About time. I know you are getting old but damn you aren't that old yet." She said when he got in.

"Keep it up and I'll bend you over my knee." Matt said to her as he started the car.

"Oh, really? I might like that." Storm said in a soft low voice making Matt blush.

"You are bad." He said as he pulled out.

_The Next Day..._

Jeff jumped on Matt while he was a sleep and Storm covered her mouth to stop the laugh that was about to come out. "Oh Mattie touch me right there. Oh yes right there!!!"

Jeff almost laughed when she whispered that in his ear but Matt smiled. "You like that don't you Storm?"

Storm's eyes went wide and she looked at Jeff. Jeff looked at his brother and he winked at him. "You like it when I lick from your feet up to your pussy. You love to grab my hair and pull it when you are so close to coming. You taste like honey Storm. Just like honey."

Storm's face went redder with every word he said. "Oh Storm that's it baby suck it. Oh use your tongue."

At that Jeff busted out laughing and was soon joined by Matt. Storm looked like she was about to kill both of them. "Looks like the Storm is about to chase us Matt."

"We better get running then huh?" Matt said before they jumped off the bed and raced out the room with her not on their tails. She jumped and tackled Matt to the floor and started to tickle him.

Jeff looked back and stopped and doubled over in laughter as he watched Storm tickle Matt. It was a sight to see a girl not even twice his size hold him down and tickle him. He looked like he was about to turn blue and Jeff just couldn't take it anymore. "Alright kids we have a plane to catch you know."


	5. What Happened

**Chapter 5**

**At the arena...**

Storm was busy backstage organizing the match and promo list for that night's super show. As a backstage senior producer, she had to make sure everyone knew what they were doing at each show. Coordination was key. Unfortunately she was having a hard time focusing with Jeff and Matt constantly vying for her attention.

"Sugar," Jeff whined. "Come get food with us."

"Nero, if you and your dumbass brother don't leave me alone I am going to gut you and hang you both from the top of the Titan tron," Storm growled at him.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other. They both figured they had pushed her enough. Being that it was a super show night and every brand was represented, they decided to cut their losses and head to catering without her.

"Stupid heads," Storm muttered under her breath as she went back to her lists. Did they not realize it was her first night and she was thrown into the fire with a goddamn super show?

"Ms. Chase," a voice asked from behind her. Storm turned around and smiled at Stephanie Levasque. "How is everything going?"

Storm blew her bangs out of her eyes. "It seems to be good so far. This is a larger scale than TNA but I love the challenge, Mrs. Levasque."

"Please call me Stephanie," the billion dollar princess said with a smile. "If you have any questions or need any help, please feel free to ask. It's your first night, we expect questions."

"Don't worry Stephanie," Storm said looking at her lists quick. "I am pretty sure everything is under control here but I know where your office is."

"Great," Stephanie replied. "We'll meet tomorrow around noon and we can discuss what we both thought about tonight's show." With a nod Stephanie walked away greeting the Hardy's as she walked past. Storm groaned as the boys approached her.

"We come in peace," Matt said waving a white napkin. "We also come with food."

"We figured you wouldn't get a chance to eat so we wanted to make sure you had something to pick on throughout the night," Jeff added.

"Thanks guys," she said kissing their cheeks. "Now skedaddle. I have work and you have matches to get ready for."

"Yes ma'am," they replied cheekily leaving her to her work.

**After the show...**

Storm walked through the backstage after the show looking for her boys. They weren't in the locker room they were assigned which meant they were fooling around somewhere. She looked down at her phone as she texted a message to Jeff letting him know she was done and looking for him. Next thing she knew she was on her ass.

"Storm," a soft voice questioned.

Storm looked up and leapt to her feet hugging the man in front of her.

"Dude, she's cheating on us already," she heard Matt say behind her. She loosened her arms from around the person in front of her. She smiled up at Phil with tears in her eyes. After Jeff had left TNA, she, Phil and Shannon spent a lot of time together.

"I missed you Punk," she said then turned to the boys. "Considering neither of you have tapped this ass how am I cheating on you?"

Matt and Jeff laughed.

"Where the hell have you been Storm," Phil asked as he spun her around making sure she really was there. "You never called me after you left the hospital against the doctor's orders may I add."

Jeff and Matt's ears perked up at the mention of the hospital. Jeff had told Matt about the scar he had seen on her stomach.

Storm looked behind knowing Jeff and Matt were intently listening. She leaned up and whispered in Phil's ear. "I promise we will talk later. Tell them nothing, they know nothing."

As she pulled back, Phil was in shock. He couldn't figure out how the brothers could be best friends with that asshole Moore and not know anything. Phil was the only one besides Dixie allowed into Storm's hospital room when all that shit happened. He respected her wishes and never told anyone about what happened.

"You ok though," he asked again letting go of her waist.

"Good days and bad," she replied. She pulled out a card from her bag. "Here's my new number. Call me later and we will talk." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned back to the brother's who were whispering furiously.

"Can we head back to the hotel," she asked. "I need my bed."

The boys broke their conversation and nodded. Taking her hands they headed out of the arena. All three of them knowing a talk was long overdue especially if Phil knew something.

**At the hotel...**

Storm stood on the balcony outside her small hotel room dragging on a cigarette. She knew she would see Phil but she had hoped to catch him without her guys around her. _Damn this sucks,_ she thought as she looked at the smoke in her hand and felt someone come up behind her.

"Can I join you," Jeff asked.

"Sure," Storm said dryly. "Where's your brother? Rounding up Punk?"

Jeff looked at his feet as he smoked his own cigarette and sat down. "Can't get anything past you can we?"

"Never," she said sitting in his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence until Matt and Phil joined them on the balcony. "Goodie, the gangs all here."

"I thought you quit," Phil said gesturing to the stick in her hand.

"I thought so too," she sighed putting out what was left in the ashtray. "Go ahead and ask Matt, I know it's killing you."

Matt sat on the floor in front of her as Phil took the other chair. "Can you blame us Storm? We have questions. You disappear on us for years. Phil mentions being in a hospital which we didn't know about. You have a wicked scar. You've been having nightmares and not to mention the flip out you had when you saw Shannon." Matt noticed Phil jerk in his seat at the mention of Shannon. "What the hell happened?"

Storm looked at Phil. "Tell them what you know and I will fill in the rest." She laid her head back on Jeff as he stroked her back gently.

"I only know some of it," Phil began. "After a show, I get a message to get my ass to the hospital. Storm was hurt. When I got there, they were getting ready to take her into surgery. She had this piece of metal sticking out of her. She kept yelling that she was going to kill Shannon. Blood was everywhere. They lost her on the table twice. I went to the hospital everyday for two weeks. Then one day she wasn't there anymore. Dixie grabbed me and told me I wasn't to tell anyone what happened. No one knew at work what happened to Storm. They all thought she just quit and left. I know Moore was involved because he was part of the same meeting that I was at with Dixie. He kept saying it was his fault. What happened?"

"Promise me," Storm began softly. "That no matter what I tell you it doesn't leave this room. I could be in serious legal trouble if anyone knows I talked." She waited until she knew she had everyone's agreement and launched into telling them what happened that night. From the joke Shannon played, to being hurt, to Dixie making her sign papers, to never hearing from Shannon until she walked into his shop. They never interrupted her.

"Seeing Shannon spooked me," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Even though he was at fault, I was expendable. He got to go on with his life like nothing happened while I was swept under the rug. I have had nightmares since. Night terrors, really."

"Shannon never said anything," Matt said rubbing her leg. "He knew we were looking for you. He never said anything."

"He couldn't," Jeff added and shook his head as Matt shot him a look. "I have a feeling he was under the same gag she was. Besides what could he say to us, 'Hi guys, I almost killed our best friend, my bad.' We don't know what was going through his head." Jeff looked down as he felt Storm's body loosen on him. She talked and cried herself to sleep. Jeff got up slowly and carried her to her bed tucking her under the covers. He gestured for the guys to follow him to their adjoining room.

"Has she been okay with you," Phil asked looking through the doorway to his sleeping friend.

"Other than the nightmares and the Shannon freak out, she's been our Storm," Matt said rubbing a hand over his face as they sat down.

"Shannon was just as freaked," Jeff added. "You guys said he looked like he saw a ghost that day. He tried to talk to her before we came here. She even goaded him into telling us what he did. The question is, why did he do it?" The brothers looked at Phil.

"Shannon never said a word to me," Phil said. "I didn't know what exactly went down. She wouldn't, no couldn't tell me. After she left he followed coming back here."

"He has some explaining to do," Jeff said. "He won't return our calls but he will be getting a visit from us when we get home."

"I guess all we can do is wait," Matt replied. Their heads shot up as they heard the moans and thrashing coming from the other room.

"I got this," Jeff said as he went next store. Phil and Matt sat in silence until the cries died down.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Matt said as Phil shook his head in agreement.


End file.
